The Prophecy
by taiorafanforever
Summary: CHAP 3 UP Gennai found a a prophecy that six chosen children get to have certian powers. But seven others too have powers but they want to destroy the world instead. Will the six chosen ones powers be strong enough to destroy the bad guys? TAIORA!! Mimato
1. The Prophecy

The Prophecy  
  
By: taiorafanforever  
  
Chapter 1  
  
taiorafanforever: Hi everyone. I hope you like my story please read and review. Oh yeah, this is a Taiora and Mimato story is if you don't like the coupling then I suggest you leave. ^_^ I mean that in a nice way.  
  
AGES: Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe: 18  
  
"Gennai where did you say were going?" Agumon said while the rest of the Digimon followed. " Were going to Templazo. An ancient place were prophecy and myths are kept. While I was there I discovered a prophecy that I think you guys should see." Gennai said as they walked up to two large metal doors. " How are we suppose to get threw these doors?" Gabumon said as Agumon got a smirk across his face. "Don't worry I'll open it." Agumon walked up to the doors. "Pepper Breath." Nothing happen. Agumon frowned. "Pepper breath." Nothing. "No use Agumon those doors are made out of metal you won't be able to open them." Gennai said. "If I can beat the dark masters then I can open the door in no time ok." "Ok whatever you say." Gennai said with a sigh.  
  
~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~ "Stupid door open up." Agumon kept repeating that over and over again as he was hitting the door with his head. " Are you done yet Agumon?" Gennai said since he was getting a little irritated. " Yeah I'm done." "Yea he's done!" All the Digimon shouted because they were getting tired. Gennai walked up to the door held up his two arms in the air and the started to speak in some weird language that none of them understood. The doors opened.  
  
"I could have done that." Agumon whispered to himself. They walked in. Inside it was pitch black except for the middle. Two large stones were there in the air. They had some strange writing on them. "What dose it say?" Palmon asked. "Don't worry I can understand that hand writing." Agumon said as everyone sweatdropped. "I prefer that I read it Agumon ok." " Fine but I still could've read it." Every sweatdropped again.  
  
" This is what it says: Six children will be chosen to get powers similar to there Digimon but different. Each will be given certain powers. The holder of Knowledge will have the power of electricity. The holder of Reliability will have the power of water. Now the next three get two powers. One of the power the three will have is speed. Speed by they can run faster then any normal being and speed by shooting there powers quicker.  
  
The holder of Sincerity will have the power of plants. The holder of Love will have the power of storms. The holder of Friendship will have the power of ice. Now the holder of Courage also gets the power of speed but also he's the strongest from all of them. He's power will be fire. Also the fire burns with in him that he can turn evil and destroy anyone and the world except the holder of Love. Love can help him control it and help him control his power. Their powers will be showing and be strong once they are 16 or older. The dark masters before they died they sent some power to earth that humans also got. Seven humans will also get powers. They are called the Micks. Similar to the five chosen children powers. Only the five chosen children can be able to stop them. If the holder of courage turns evil he will join there side and be unstoppable. This is the prophecy." Gennai read, as everyone stood there shocked.  
  
Gabumon was the first to break the silence. " Are they talking about Matt and the others?" " I believe they are," Gennai looked up in the sky then began to speak again, "But there is nothing we can do but watch and see if they can destroy the Micks as they are called." Gennai was worried. He doesn't think that they will be strong enough to beat the Micks. " The only thing we can do is e-mail them once they turn eighteen and tell them how to use their powers and what type of powers they get." " For the first time I feel useless." Agumon said as everyone dropped to the floor with their feet in the air. Anime style. " Well right now there 12. In 6 more years I'll plan a little visit to earth and tell them about the prophecy. But for now we'll have to wait."  
  
I'm done ^_^ I hope you guys like it. Now please read and review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you think I should change anything ok. Next chapter will be when they are 18. Read and Review!! 


	2. Changes

The Prophecy  
  
By: taiorafanforever  
  
taiorafanforever: Hello everyone ^_^ Thanks for the reviews but I want more reviews. Well I know that the first chapter was kind a boring and short but this chapter will hopefully be better. Well please read and review ^_^ On with the Fic. Oh yeah,  
  
'.' Is thinking  
  
"." Is talking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Changes  
  
An 18-year-old girl stood in front of the apartments looking up. The wind blew her auburn hair softly. She closed her eyes to feel the cool breeze. Once she opened them she sighed. She began to walk towards the apartments. She looked at her watch, "1:58. Dame Sora don't you think it's a little to late?" She asked herself as he kept on walking. Why you ask is she walking out alone and late. Well, Sora felt that something was wrong with Tai. She didn't know what it was but it sure was bugging her so she decided to go over his apartment.  
  
As she walked she looked up at the sky. 'Oh how I wish we could have a thundershower.' She closed her eyes and kept on walking. Somehow she could sense were she was walking and knew when she was about to hit something. Sora has been having these strange things and feelings once she turned 16. Whenever she wanted it to rain it rained. When she wanted to have a thunderstorm it happened. She opened her eyes. She kept walking. What she didn't notice was that around her body was out lining of blue white color. The lining around her body slowly faded. Once it faded completely you could hear thunder rumbling. Soon rain started to poor down. Sora looked up and started to run towards the apartments not knowing were she was running to. "How the hell could this happen?" She wondered. "Did I cause this?"  
  
She was interrupted from her thoughts as she realized were she was standing.in front of Tai's home. Somehow she could sense something strange in there. She couldn't describe the feeling but it was strong. She debated whether or not to knock or if she should just go back home. Then she remembered. She has known the Kamiya family for a pretty long time and they always kept a spare key underneath the 'WELCOME' carpet. She reached down and searched for the key and she found it. She began to open the door.  
  
~~~~Minitues before Sora came. Tai's Room~~~~  
  
Sweat dripped down his forehead. His head was throbbing. He sat up on his bed. Looked at himself at the mirror. He was only in his boxers. He had gained good muscle from soccer. He looked pretty god dame hot with only his boxers!!! His wild chestnut hair was damped from all the sweat he has sweated. He felt so hot for some strange reason. He took out his thermometer he checked his temperature. "150 degrees? Shit Tai you're going nuts." Tai checked it again but it kept saying 150 degrees. He thought he was going insane. " I need a beer."  
  
Then he felt some strange energy. (A/n don't ask how you sense energy but he dose. Oh yeah, the energy he is feeling is Sora.) He couldn't explain it but is sure felt strong. Soon ashes with fire started to appear on his chestnut hair. Then it spread threw his whole body. Tai's chocolate brown eyes turned to the color ember with anger in them. Tai felt anger all over himself. Whatever power he just felt it sure bugged him and something told him inside that he had to destroy whatever it was.  
  
Soon it stopped. He heard thunder outside. He looked outside and it started to rain. "Weird, it never really rains during the summer." Soon he heard someone opening the door. Soon he felt the same anger again. Ashes started to appear again. This time he felt like blowing up the whole apartment. "What the hell is happing to you Tai control yourself. Calm down." Tai talked softly to himself. He couldn't help it he couldn't calm down. Soon a ball of fire started to grow on the side of his palm. It was as big as a tennis ball but that little ball of fire was strong enough to destroy the whole apartment building. And he knew that. He was about to let it go when his door opened. "Tai.are you there?" He recognized that voice really easy. His anger started to clam down. Soon he was fully calmed down.  
  
None of them could see anything since the lights were turned off. Sora could feel like something evil in here as soon as she opened the door. But it quickly went away as she talked. "Sora is that you?" Sora looked for a light switch once she found it she flicked it on. She immediately blushed when she saw Tai in only his boxers. Tai blushed too. She quickly turned around. "Oh shit, I'm sooo sorry Tai. I should have knocked first." Tai found a pair of sweat pants and put them on only leaving himself shirtless. "You can turn around now." She turned around but kept on blushing. 'Tai and his god dame good looks. He sure looks cute without a shirt thought.' Sora thought to herself.  
  
"Why are you here Sora?" Sora didn't know what to say. "I came here well.to check on you." Sora blushed. "Why? I'm fine." "Don't know? Well this might sound funny to you but I could feel something strange happening to you and something told me to come quickly. When I got here I got this wired feeling." Tai looked at her weird and shocked. 'Great now he thinks I'm a fucking freak.' Tai sat on the bed and mentioned to Sora to sit next to him. She obeyed.  
  
"Sora to tell you the truth I felt something similar too. Only I felt that I wanted to destroy this whole building. I couldn't calm down. That's when I heard you call my name. I immediately calmed down." Sora looked up at him confused. "Tai, something is happening to me too. Only that each time I want it to rain it rains. I don't know how I do it. I think that it happens when I concentrate and close my eyes and keep wishing it would rain. Then it dose." She yawned the last sentence. There was an awkward silence. "Well I'm glad you came Sora. Hey I got an idea. Do you think you we can try it again you know try to use these 'powers' and see if were only dreaming or if it's true?" "That's a good idea Tai but I'm rather sleepy." Without thinking she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tai looked at his watch. It was almost 3:00 o'clock. He smiled. Tai had a crush on Sora a big one. No actually he loved her but he thought that she thought differently. Yet she didn't. She too loved Tai but was afraid to admit it to him. She quickly lifted her head from Tai's shoulder and laid in Tai's bed and pulled up the blankets. "Tai wake me up at 6:00 o'clock k. Night." She smiled then feel asleep. Tai smiled. He decided to sleep in the bed with Sora too. He turned off the lights and took off his pants and got in the bed.  
  
He set the alarm then laid down and got comfortable. Sora then snuggled closer to him. Tai could feel Sora's head on his chest. He blushed. He could tell she was cold since she was shivering. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead then fell asleep himself.  
  
~~~~Matt's House~~~~ "Were is she? She said she was going to get here in 10 minutes. Its been fucking 15 minutes!!" Matt yelled. He looked at the clock 3:05. Matt was by himself since Matt's dad went out on a business trip. "DING DONG" The doorbell rang. He quickly went to go answer it. Once he opened the door stood Mimi. Her hair was down and curled. She wore a short demi-jean skirt with a pink halter-top and sandals. Matt smiled. "Hey babe, I thought you weren't coming." He said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Mimi put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by opening her mouth. They finally parted after kissing for 4-5 minutes since they needed to catch a good amount of breath.  
  
"It's not easy to sneak out of my house you know." Matt smiled. He closed the door. He and Mimi have been dating for 7 months now. They decided to take advantage of the time they had together since Matt's dad was gone. They sat on the couch were Matt put on a movie. Matt turned off the lights and they sat together all cuddled up and the movie started to play. Soon they totally forgot about the movie. Then it turned into a make out session. Things got hot Matt was running his hands all over Mimi's body. Mimi moaned as he touched her in a whole new different level.  
  
Matt was about to remove her shirt when Mimi started to shake like if she was cold. Matt stopped kissing her and looked at her in question. "What's wrong Mimi?" "Don't know but all of a sudden I got very cold. Can I go to the bathroom quickly?" "Yea sure go, but don't take too long ok." "Ok" They kissed each other softly then she got up to go to the bathroom. Matt walked to the kitchen but stopped and looked at himself at the mirror. His lips were the color blue. He sat at the kitchen table. "Strange, they weren't like that before." He got up went to the fridge and took out a beer. He opened it and was about to swallow it but nothing came out.  
  
"Ok, that's wired too." He grabs another beer and drinks it but nothing came out. Matt didn't notice that his whole body was out lined the color dark blue. Matt stood up and walked to his room. Once he was in his room he sat down his bed. Matt sneezed. He sneezed again but on the chair. The chair then quickly turned into ice. " Ok, now I'm scared." He went out of his room but he kept on sneezing. Every time he sneezed on something it turned into ice. "Matt what the HELL is happening to you!?!?!" Matt sat down on the table. He closed his eyes and concentrated on something hard. 'Bunnies, no to gay, hmm ice, no stop thinking about that. Oh, oh I got it Mimi.' Matt thought hard and concentrated on Mimi.  
  
Soon he calmed down. He felt like he calmed down. He looked at the mirror and checked himself and his lips were back to there pinkish color. "What the hell was that?" Matt didn't know what just happened to him. He went to the living room and sat on the couch. Thinking and waiting for Mimi to come out and tell her what just happen to her.  
  
~~~Bathroom~~~ "Why when Matt kissed me I felt cold all of a sudden?" Mimi sat in the bathroom wondering. She stood up and was about to open the door when she smelled flowers. She turned back and saw two roses in a vase on the window. She grabs them and smells them. "Ah there so pretty. Only wish that there were more roses." She puts them back in the vase. She was about to open the door when she heard a crash. She turns around scared and surprised. "1, 2, 3, 4.15 roses? How did they get like that?" Mimi got freaked out that she walked out of the bathroom to tell Matt what has just happened,  
  
~~~Living Room~~~ Matt sat there wondering what just happened to him when he heard a crash. H e gets up and walks quickly to the bathroom and sees Mimi all ready out of the bathroom. She looked confused and scared. "Mimi what just happened? What was that noise?" " Matt I need to talk to you. Let's go back to the living room." Once they got comfortable Mimi began to talk.  
  
"Matt I know that you might think I'm nuts or maybe I am but anyways, when I left to the bathroom my lips were cold. I was wondering why I had gotten so cold. Then I remembered that you kissed me and I thought that you made me cold but then I thought I was really going nuts. Yeah a human can make you cold!! Hahhaha. I crack myself up. Anyways while I was in the bathroom, you know those two roses you have up in the window in a vase?"  
  
"Yeah, what about them." "Well I grabbed them and smelled them and I wished that there were more roses. When I put them back in that vase I was about to leave when I heard a crash. I looked back and the vase was on the floor but instead of two roses there were 15." " Hahahahahahah!!! Your very funny Meems!" " I'm not joking Matt you can see them for yourself." " All right, come on let me see then." The walk there and when they get their Matt opened the door smiling once he opened it his face completely changed. "Holy Shit, were did all these roses came from?" " I told you Matt."  
  
"Fine, I believe you. Now come on lets go back." They went back and sat on the couch again. " Ok, when you were gone I went to get a beer but instead I stopped in the mirror and looked at myself and my lips were.(sorry don't want to repeat the whole thing you know what happened.).Then I came back to the couch and decided to wait for you to tell you what happened." "That's wired, what's happening to us? Don't know but I wanna talk about it with Tai tomorrow." "Yea I wanna talk about it with Sora. Matt can we go to bed now? I'm kind a tired." "Yea come on lets go." Soon Matt and Mimi were asleep.  
  
~~~Joe's House~~~ Joe and Izzy decided to stay up late since there was no school tomorrow. "Hey Joe can you hand me my laptop?" "Yeah here." "Thanks." While Izzy was on his computer the computer said "You Got Mail." "Hey I got mail from Gennai." "Well let's see."  
  
"Dear Izzy, I don't know if you have noticed but you Joe, Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Tai have been sensing things and been shooting some type of power. Whether its water, electricity, plants, storms, ice, and fire. You six were chosen to save the earth but in a new way. Meet me tomorrow at your house at 7:00 PM and bring the others. There I will explain everything to you. Gennai."  
  
"Izzy has that happen to you, you know do you think you might have a power of some sort?" "Yeah last time I think I shot electricity. How about you Joe?" "Me only water but that's it." "Well lets get some rest and see what Gennai has in store for us tomorrow." "Ok Good Night Izzy." "Good Night Joe."  
  
Yeah!!! I finish ^_^ Well now please review and tell me what you think. If you are confused just tell me and I will help you understand it ok. Now please, please review!! I want to see at least 3 reviews!! Thanks 


	3. Meeting With Gennai

The Prophecy By: taiorafanforever  
  
Hey Taiora Fans ^_^ Well here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Well sorry that I took so long to update. Also, sorry for any spelling errors. Well here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Gennai  
  
~~~~ Tai's Bedroom ~~~~  
  
The sunrays were warm as they hit Tai's face. Tai knew it was morning. He didn't want to get up. He looked down and Sora was still asleep... in his arms. He could feel her warm breath against his bare chest. He looked at his watch and it read 5:54 am. 'The alarm will be going on soon.' Tai thought. He decided to get up first. Just as he was about to get up he felt Sora's hand grip his arm.  
  
She made a face that expressed 'don't get up.' She still had her eyes close. Tai smiled. "Sora the alarm will be going on soon and your gonna have to get up." He said as she made another face. "Ah, I was so comfortable." Tai smiled " You need to get up and get ready to go to your house or else your mother will find you missing." "Ok, ok I'll get up." She opened her eyes slowly. She saw Tai get up and walk to the bathroom. Sora smiled.  
  
While Tai went to the bathroom she stood up and walked towards the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was messy; her skirt was on the opposite side. She laughed at herself. She quickly fixed herself and sat on the bed. Tai then came out of the bathroom. He was all ready dressed. " Tai why are you dressed? There's no school today." " Well, I'm gonna take you home and maybe...stay there with you for a while." Sora smiled. "Tai I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know but you'll never know if something will happen." "Nothing will happen Tai I...I don't want you to feel pressured by taking me to my house." "Come on Sora, you know I never feel pressured when I do something for you...by the way, I want to take you home." Sora looked down and blushed. "Ok Tai but we better hurry." "Ok, let me just leave a note to my mom saying were I'm at ok. Oh my car keys are in my drawer so you can get them and go inside my car." "Ok." She got the car keys and went outside, while Tai wrote the letter.  
  
~~~~ Matt's House ~~~~  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP..." "Ah, stupid alarm clock." Matt growled. Mimi slept softly by Matt. "Mimi, Mimi, wake up you need to get home." Mimi slowly opened her eyes. "Ah, come on Matt just a few more minutes." "No Mimi get up you need to get home. Come on I'll take you." "Fine, fine I'll get up."  
  
~~~~ Later on... At Izzy's House 6:10 PM ~~~~  
  
Izzy sat on the chair with the phone while Joe sat down next to him. "Izzy have you gotten hold of Tai yet?" "No, no one's answering." "Keep trying we need them to come to your house at 7:00 o'clock." "Yeah I know." Izzy hanged up and decided to call Sora instead. He dialed the phone and it began to ring.  
  
"Ring, ring, ring..." "Is anyone answering?" "No not yet, wait..." "Hello, Takenouchi residence Sora speaking." "Oh, Sora great, it's me Izzy." "Oh, hi Izzy. What's up?" "Well I was trying to call Tai but he isn't home..." "Well he's over at my house right now. Wanna speak to him?" "No, but that's great. I need you and Tai to come over my house right now. It's important. I'll tell you about it when you get here ok?" "Ok, bye Izzy we'll be right over." "Bye"  
  
"Well?" "They said that they're coming right over." "That only leaves us with Matt and Mimi. Do you want me to call?" "Yeah, here's the phone." Izzy tossed the phone to Joe. Joe decided to call Matt's house first. "Ring, ring, ring, ring...Hello Ishida residence, Matt speaking." "Hey Matt it's Joe." "Hey Joe." "Matt I called you cause I need to tell you that you need to meet Me, Izzy, Tai and Sora at Izzy's house. It's important." "Ok, um Mimi's here with me can she come too?" "Yeah, yeah bring her here too. We need her as well. I was about to call her." "Ok then we'll be there in a few minutes ok." "Ok Bye."  
  
"So are they coming now?" "Yeah, Mimi's with Matt so she'll be coming with him." "Ok, now all we have to do is wait for the others." "Yep." The both sighed.  
  
~~~~ At the Park ~~~~  
  
Tai and Sora walked down the park. It was a shortcut to get to Izzy's house. It was pretty quite. None of them said anything. 'Why do I feel so nervous to talk to her? Come on talk to her like old times. Yeah, old times were when I didn't like her.' Tai thought to himself. Sora looked up at Tai. He looked deep in thought. He also looked as if he was arguing with himself. Sora smiled. 'He look's cute when he was thinking.' Sora decided to break the silence since it was getting too quiet for a pretty long time.  
  
"Tai...What are you thinking about?" Tai was caught off guard. He quickly turned red. 'I can't tell her that I was thinking about her.' Tai thought. He didn't know how to get himself away from this one. "Well I...I well I was thinking about....um...what Izzy said." "Oh...why do you think Izzy wants us over there?" "Not sure to tell you the truth, but it dose seem important."  
  
"Yeah, when I picked up the phone he seemed like it was important." "Yeah." "Tai..." "Uh." "Well remember about last night...remember what happen to us about the strange feelings that we were feeling about the energy shit?" "Yeah." "Well do you really believe me when I said that when I concentrate for it to rain it rains? Or like when I concentrate on it to thunderstorm it happens?" "Yeah of course I do. Why?" "Well let's stop here ok." "Why? We need to get to Izzy's house." "Yeah I know but it's just for a short while...I wanna try an experiment." "Ok but what about?" "Well to see if it would happen again. You know about it raining." "Ok I also wanna see this."  
  
"Ok, um first I just stop and close my eyes and concentrate. But first let's go to somewhere were no one can see us." "Ok, um over there." Tai and Sora both walked to this place that was bushy and no one can see them. Even if it was kinda dark you never know if someone is watching. "Ok let me start...Tai tell me if something strange happens to me ok." "Ok." Sora closed her eyes and the started to concentrate on having a thundershower since she just loves them ^_~. As she concentrated a faded light blue outline started to appear on her body. "Sora something's happening." Tai said. Tai then started to feel some type of strong energy around her.  
  
After he felt that energy around her Tai started to feel the same anger he had when he was at home. Part of him was telling him to calm down and another part was telling him to destroy anything that is around him. Then he heard thunder rumbling. Tai immediately calmed down and looked up. Sora opened her eyes and as she opened her eyes the light blue color around her body started to fade. Tai looked at her. Her eyes were icy blues and there was a blue outline around her body.  
  
Slowly the blue outline and those icy blue eyes started to fade slowly. Once they faded it started to rain. Tai and Sora looked at each other. Neither cared if the rain poured down on them. Tai had a shock look on his face and same with Sora. "See Tai, I don't know how it happens...but it just happens." "Shit Sora this is weird." Tai then started to think about himself how he felt when he felt Sora's energy. "Yeah I know...Tai you don't think I'm some type of freak, do you?"  
  
Tai immediately turned his attention to her. "No Sora you know I'll never think that about you." Tai walked towards Sora. Sora started to cry. Tai opened his arms signaling for her to come to his arms. She walked towards him and he warped his arms around her. She put her head on his chest and she started to cry even more. "Tai ~weeps~ what's ~sniffs~ happening to me?" "I don't know Sora but it's happening to me too." Sora stopped crying and looked up at Tai. "Did you ~sniffs~ really meant it when you told me about you getting ~sniffs~ angry and feeling like you wanted to destroy the apartment?"  
  
"Of course I wasn't lying to you. When you were concentrating I felt this strong energy around you. I started to feel angry again but it stopped as once I heard the thunder." Sora started to feel more calmed down. "Well at least I'm not the only person that this is happening to." "Yeah." Tai is still hugging Sora. Both of them not wanting to let go. "Tai..." "Yeah." "Should we tell Izzy and the others about what is happening to us?" "I don't know. I think we should. Maybe Izzy might know what is happening to us." Sora laughed. "Yeah Izzy always knows huh." Tai laughed too. "Yeah he dose." There was an awkward silence.  
  
'I wish that I could stay in Tai's arms forever.' Sora sighed. "Something wrong Sora?" "No...just wishing." She whispered that to herself. "Come on we better go Izzy is probably waiting for us." Sora groaned. 'I don't want him to let go.' "Yeah Izzy is probably waiting for us." "Sora...whatever happens I promise that I won't let anything happen to you ok." Tai quickly kissed Sora's forehead and let her go. He was so embarrassed that he started to walk ahead of her. Sora stood there shocked and happy at the same time. She too was embarrassed. She quickly catches up to Tai. She links her arm around his arm. Tai surprised looks down at her. She looks at the floor. She was blushing furiously same with Tai.  
  
Tai just smiled and they both began to walk towards Izzy's home.  
  
~~~~ Izzy's House 6:32 PM ~~~~  
  
"Damn, where's Sora and Tai at?" Izzy said. Mimi and Matt were all ready there. "Don't worry Izzy they will be here." Mimi said as the doorbell rang. Izzy walked quickly towards the door and answered it. Tai and Sora stood there. Tai and Sora both wet and there arms linked together. Izzy smickered. "Well, it's about you two came. What took you guys so long? I see you must've been busy." Izzy said as he looked at them. Both Tai and Sora turned red and they realized that they still had their arms linked.  
  
Tai and Sora quickly pull their arms back to their sides blushing. Izzy laughed. "Come in you two I need to tell you guys something important." They walked in and took off their shoes and their coats and sat in the living room where Joe, Mimi and Matt are. Mimi and Matt sat in the same couch together snuggled. Joe sat by himself. Both Tai and Sora sat together on the same couch that Joe sat on. They were kind squished together. Izzy then came with his laptop and sat on the floor. His parents weren't home.  
  
"Ok, well me and Joe called you guys here to tell you something important. Well, Gennai is coming today at 7:00 o'clock. Which in now 15 minutes will be here." "Why dose Gennai want to meets us for?" Matt asked as everyone turned their attention to Izzy. "Well, I don't know if this has happened to you guys but it has happened to me and Joe." "What has happened to you guys?" Mimi asked. "Well Gennai didn't tell me everything but we somehow get powers." Tai and Sora looked at each other and Matt and Mimi looked at each other.  
  
"Well I'll tell you guys what happened to me." Izzy said. "Well I was at my room, I was working on something on my laptop when I got very tired and decided to fall asleep for awhile. I woke up and I was really thirsty and decided to get water. I got up and went to the kitchen. My head hurt like hell. It wouldn't stop throbbing. As I turned on the water my hands started to shake. I got a cup and started to pour water in it. As I poured water to my cup my cup slipped and the water kept on flowing to my hand. As it touched my hand a whole bunch of electricity shot every where. I thought I was dreaming.  
  
But each time I touched something electricity would shot from nowhere." "Yeah something similar happened to me too." Joe said as every one's head turned towards Joe. "Well I was thirsty and decided to get water. When I saw my goldfish. They needed new water. Since I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to clean their tank. I got my goldfish and took them to the sink. I accidentally dropped the tank and the water spilled everywhere. My goldfish were about to die. I put my goldfish in a bucket and I said I need water and after I said that the bucket filled up with water."  
  
"That's wired. That's been happening to me and Mimi too." "Yeah same here with me and Sora." "Well Gennai should be here in a any minute now and he'll explain to us about this." Izzy turned on his computer and logged on to the Internet. He checked his mail and he had 1 unread message. It was from Gennai and he reads it out loud.  
  
Dear Izzy, I will be arriving there in a few minutes. Before I arrive there I need all six of you to raise your digivises on the computer then I shall be transported there. Do this once the clock strikes at 7:00 PM. Gennai  
  
They all looked towards the clock. It was 6:57 PM. "Did everyone bring their digivises?" Izzy asked as he took out his. Everyone nodded and they all took theirs out. "Everyone stand around the computer." Izzy instructed. They all did. "Once the clock hits at 7:00 face your digivise towards the computer." Everyone nodded at Izzy. "DING, DING, DING." The clock rang telling that it's 7:00. Everyone raised their digivises towards the computer.  
  
Once they did the colors orange, red, blue, purple, green, and white shoot out of their digivises. It was so blinding that they all covered their eyes but keep their digivises faced towards the computer. Soon the light got dim and it faded. Everyone opened their eyes to see an old man standing in front of them. With his hands behind his back. Everyone smiled. "Hey Gennai, long time no see huh." Tai said. "It's nice to see all of you. My you all have grown so much since the time you guys were back at the digital world."  
  
"Gennai we have question that we want to ask you and we hope that you have the answer's too." Izzy said. "Ah, yes. I think I may know about what it has to do with. You guys have questions about the powers you've been getting and about the energy you might have been feeling as well." "Yeah. Last time I swear I coughed ice." Matt said in some-what confused voice. "Ah yes. You have the crest of friendship which means that you have the power of ice." Gennai said. "Gennai, were did you get this information from? What I mean is, how do you know the we have power's and why?" Sora asked as everyone looked at Gennai. "Well I went to a place called Templazo were there are ancient myths and prophecy's and I found the one that talk about you. I think I brought it with me. The prophecy about what it says."  
  
"Can you show it to us?" Mimi asked. "Sure but you need to stand back. I couldn't bring the real stones so I brought a hologram of the stones." Everyone stood back. Gennai placed this wired object on the center and click it and two stones appeared on the center. Tai began to read on what it said in the stones. "Six children will be chosen to get powers similar to their Digimon but different. Each will be given certain powers. The holder of Knowledge will have the power of electricity. The holder of Reliability will have the power of water. Now the next three get two powers. One of the power the three will have is speed. Speed by they can run faster then any normal being and speed by shooting there powers quicker...  
  
...The holder of Sincerity will have the power of plants. The holder of Love will have the power of storms. The holder of Friendship will have the power of ice. Now the holder of Courage also gets the power of speed but also he's the strongest from all of them. He's power will be fire. Also the fire burns with in him that he can turn evil and destroy anyone and the world except the holder of Love. Love can help him control it and help him control his power. Their powers will be showing and be strong once they are 16 or older. The dark masters before they died they sent some power to earth that humans also got. Seven humans will also get powers. They are called the Micks. Similar to the six chosen children powers. Only the six chosen children can be able to stop them. If the holder of courage turns evil he will join there side and be unstoppable. This is the prophecy." Tai finished reading.  
  
Everyone looked shocked. "Ok let me get this straight. Our power's get strong once were 16 but you contact us at age 18 why?" Sora asked rather confused. "Why is my power dangerous? And why with my power I can destroy anybody except Sora? And why is Sora the only one? Wait I got one more question and why is my power dangerous? Can't it be use for good too?" Tai asked. Everyone else understood their power but they wondered about Tai's power.  
  
"Well I was also confused but then I studied more about it and I found out about your power." "Then what is it?" "In your power you do have good in it but you have to concentrate really good on something. Because once you sense anybody else's power you go crazy. You feel like killing them. But that's why I came here for to train you guys how to use your power's and how Tai can control his power." "When will we be starting?" Joe asked. "Tomorrow. It's kinda late now." Gennai said as everyone yawned. "Wait you still haven't answered all of my question's." Tai said. "Yeah mine too." Sora said as well.  
  
"Ok, I didn't contact you guys at age 16 because at 18 your powers should be fully gained and it will be easier for me to teach you guys how to use your powers." "Oh, ok now I get it." "Now Tai, your power isn't always dangerous but you have to know how to use it. Now I don't quite get the part why love is the only one that you can't destroy? Do you guys have anything going on between you? What I mean romantically involved?" Gennai said as he started at the both with both of his eyebrows raised. Tai and Sora couldn't look at each other. Both of them were embarrassed. So they looked at the ground. None of them saying anything. Joe, Mimi, Matt and Izzy snickered at the both. They knew how they felt about each other but they acted as if they were best friends. "No there just 'best friends'." Matt said putting quotes on best friends. Gennai understood what he was saying.  
  
Tai glared at Matt. Matt stopped snickering. "Well tomorrow we shall train you guys with your power's. But for now it's pretty late for you humans. So I suggest you go to bed." Everybody agreed with him. "Tomorrow the training will start. And I will see if you guys are strong enough to beat the Micks" Gennai said. "Don't worry Gennai, I know we will be strong enough to beat the Micks. But all you need to do is teach us how to use our powers." Tai said as everyone nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I'm done ^_^ Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and now please review. Tell me what you think. Well I'll try to update the next chapter faster ok. Thanks ^_^ 


End file.
